<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Deadly Date by Celyan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343572">A Deadly Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan'>Celyan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Works for 007 Fest 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dates, Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sort Of, and shooting because it’s Bond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond has his own way of admiring Felix.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Felix Leiter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Works for 007 Fest 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Deadly Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Fluff prompt table’s prompt ‘competence kink’, and for Felix Friday.</p><p>Thanks to SandyWormbook for the beta and Lin for helping me with the title.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Felix was not what Bond expected when he first saw him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s even less so the more Bond gets to see him, so much so that he starts to look forward to the joint missions with the CIA with barely concealed excitement, if only for the opportunity to talk to him. And, yes, to see the man in action, because if there’s something Bond admires it’s a man who knows how to shoot and does it with style. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once, when another agent gets chosen for the joint mission instead of Bond, Bond simply steals the mission file from him and leaves his fellow double-oh lost and unsure of what exactly had just happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six never makes that particular mistake again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bond shares it all with Felix as a silly little anecdote later, when they’re in the middle of a shoot out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix stares at him, laughs, and proceeds to kill their target and his bodyguards in record time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afterwards he turns to Bond, flashes him a brilliant smile and says, “I’ve never been pursued quite this way before. It’s hot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he kisses Bond right where he stands, smelling of gunpowder and tasting of indulgence of the most glorious kind.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>